Coming to America
by Zivagirl2010
Summary: Jenny brings a four-year-old Ziva back to the America to live with her and her family. MAY CONTAIN SPANKING OF MINORS.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIS the story is all mine.**

**WARNINGS: There may be discussion of and/or discipline of minor children in the form of spanking. If you don't like this you don't have to read it. In my opinion Gibbs would be an advocate for spanking as punishment in how he deals with his kids.**

Agent Jenny Shepherd-Gibbs was tired. It had been a long couple months over seas in the Middle East. She missed her husband and she missed her daughter. She had been able to skype a couple times and see their faces and talked to them almost everyday, but it wasn't the same. She was ready to get home, she thought to herself as she made her way to a meeting with the Director of Mossad and her own NCIS agency director.

She was lost in thought about her own family when she heard the sound of feet running down the hallway and a voice calling, "Ziva, walk please." A little voice called back, "Nanny Sarah, I wanna find my papa." Coming around the corner, Jenny spied her new little friend and her nanny. Ziva, spotting Jenny, ran over to her and gave her a hug.

Squatting down to eye level, Jenny asked her, "Where are you going in such a hurry?" The energetic little girl answered, "We're supposed to be meeting my papa, he has something to tell us." Seeing Zivas nanny finally catch up with her, Jenny took Zivas hand and told them, "Well I have a meeting with your papa too, how about we walk there together?" Getting a greatfull smile from the Nanny for finally getting her young charge to slow down, and a nod of aggreement from Ziva, they made their way down the hall to the conference room.

The outcome of that meeting ended up turning everyones lives upside down, especially for Jenny and young Ziva. The director has a mission he needed to go on and with no family left in the area he needed a safe spot for his daughter to go. Since the director was a friend of his, and seeing as Ziva had created a quick bond with Jenny it was decided that Ziva would go live in America with Jenny and her family (it helped that her daughter was the same age as Ziva).

The next couple days were spent running around getting everything done for moving a child to another country and getting those in the states ready for a new addition to the family. It had all happened so fast that neither Jenny or Ziva had time to digest what was really happening, and before they knew it they were in the air on a plane to Washington D.C.


	2. Chapter 2

SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMER

Four year old Ziva David sat on her bed holding her favorite stuffed Teddy Bear and looking around at all her packed suitcases which held all her belongings. She looked up as her papa came in her room and sat next her on the bed. Feeling herself moved off the bed and placed in front of her father, she looked up into his face.

"Yes, papa?" she asked. "My dear," he started, "tomorrow you will be leaving with Miss Jenny to live with her in America, you understand that right?" Seeing a nod of understanding, he continued, "I don't know how long I will be gone, but until I come back, Miss Jenny and Mr Gibbs will be in charge and you must listen like you would listen to your papa. They have my permission to punished and discipline as I do, and they will treat you like they treat their own daughter. I know you'll have fun, but you must remember to be good. Do you have any questions?" Seeing his daughter shake her head, he told her to get ready for bed for she had an earlier day.

Never having traveled far with a four-year-old, Jenny didn't realize how much work it would be. They had a good couple hours where they talked about Zivas likes, talked about Gibbs and Abby (their own four-year-old daughter), and where they lived in America. Ziva was able to explore the plane a little and look at all the new things she had never seen before. The trouble came when an hour into a favorite movie, her ipad died having not gotten charged well the night before. Not having a means to recharge it on the airplane, Jenny suggested Ziva color for a bit, Ziva shook her head no. Jenny offered many other suggestions of things to do from Zivas bag, but was answered with a firm no she didn't want to do those things, she wanted to finish her movie. Trying to negotiate with a prechooler who was tired from an early morning and refusing to nap was proving to be stressfull so she finally told Ziva to just sit there then and figure it out herself because she was all out of ideas.

With a pout and arms crossed, Ziva sat back in her seat sulking, she wasn't having fun anymore. She couldn't finish her movie and she was tired of sitting. She was so used to being able to move freely and run about at all hours during the day that being confined to one seat was making her antsy and now a little moody with having nothing to do.

While flipping through her magazine, Jenny noticed Ziva slide farther down in her seat and put her feet up on the seat in front of her. Not seeing a problem with this, she went back to her reading. She was brought out of it again when the person in front of Ziva turned and go her attention asking her to have her child put her feet off the chair. Turning her attention back to her charge, she noticed that out of boredom Ziva had taken to kicking the back of the seat. Apologizing to the person in front she turned to Ziva and told her to put her feet on the ground. Ziva just looked at her and glared all the while continuing to kick the seat, though not as hard as she had been. Hoping to not cause a scene in the middle of a flight, Jenny repeated her previous request and getting the same response she placed sharp swat to the side of Ziva's bottom getting her attention and causing her to stop and quickly sit up.

Eyes filling with tears and bottom lip quivering, Ziva turned to Jenny ready to protest but before she could say anything Jenny started in. Pulling Ziva close so that they could have a somewhat private discussion, she was told that unless she wanted to take a trip to the bathroom for a spanking she would start listening and stop kicking the seat in front of her. Then thinking that it would be a good time for a rest, she found a pillow, Ziva's blanket and teddy bear, and had her lay her head down. She gently rub Zivas head until she fell asleep and then put her own head back against the head rest and fell asleep herself.

Feeling Ziva stir next to her Jenny woke and helped Ziva sit up and put her stuff away. Taking a trip to the bathroom to refresh themselves, Jenny called for a flight attendent and asked if they could have something to eat. Well rested and belly full, Ziva was in a much better mood and started to enjoy the other activities that she had brought in her backpack.

By the time the plane touched down in D.C. both girls were restless and anxious to get out of their seats and off the plane. Reminding Ziva to stay close and hold her hand they departed the plane and made their way to find Jennys husband and daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTES: SEE CHAPTER 1 FOR WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMER

The call of, "Mommy! Mommy!" could be heard before she saw them. Turning her head towards the call, she saw her young daughter jumping up and down calling her name. Her husband stood next to her keeping a firm grip on her hand so she wouldn't go running off to her and getting lost in the crowd.

Making sure she had a firm grip on Ziva's hand, she picked up speed and made her way to her family. When she was close enough, Abby was released and came running. Jenny scooped her up in a huge hug before making her way over to where her husband still stood and greeted him with a kiss and long hug.

Ziva followed Jenny along with their luggage as they made their was to an excitedly screaming girl with pigtails. As they got closer Jenny started walking faster so Ziva had to partly run to keep up so as not to get lost in the crowd.

Upon stopping at the small group of people that met them, Ziva took the chance to take in her surroundings. She had never traveled far from her home in Isreal and so everything she was seeing now was almost overwhelming. There were so many different people, some dressed strangely and some also speaking different languages. There were scents coming from the food court nearby that reminded her that she was very hungry and so letting her stomach lead her, she made her way towards the food.

Having said her hellos, Jenny went to introduce Ziva. Upon noticing her missing she started to panic, "I told her to stay with me," she told her husband while scanning the crowds for a small, curly, brown haired girl. With a breath of relief she spotted their new house guest standing at the edge of the food court across from them. Telling her family she'd be right back, she went to gather their little excape artist.

"Ziva!" Hearing her name yelled, Ziva turned to find an upset and angry looking Jenny coming towards her. "I told you to stay by me," Jenny told her taking her hand, "let's go." Realizing she wasn't gonna get to eat, Ziva yanked her hand out of Jenny's and told her, "I'm hungry, I want something to eat!" "We'll get something to eat on the way home," Jenny told her trying to stay calm and ingorning the yelling, "it's to expensive to eat here," Jenny reasoned. Bottom lip quivering and eyes filling with tears Ziva cried, "I'm hungry now." Patience running out from the long trip, and not wanting to deal with a preschoolers meltdown, she picked Ziva up and walked over to her waiting family.

From the lookout point of her daddy's arms, Abigail Gibbs watched the scene between her mom and a little girl she hadn't met yet but knew was gonna be staying at her house. Her eyes went big as she heard the little girl yelling at her mom, she new she'd be in such big trouble if she did anything like that.

LeRoy Jethro Gibbs watched as his wife made his way over with a struggling, crying Ziva. Seeing that Jenny was reaching the limit of her patience, he put his daughter down next to him and took the screaming child from his wife.

Ziva had lost all control of her emotions. She was tired, hungry and in a strange place with people she wasn't all too familiar with. Struggling to get out of Jenny's hold, she felt herself being lifted into a strong pair of arms and hearing a gruff voice of authority, strangley like that of her father, tell her to, 'stop screaming,' she stopped and tried to get her emotions in check. Glancing up at where the voice was coming from she saw a pair of blue eyes staring back at her. Realizing that someone strange was holding her, she started struggling again and looking around for Jenny.

Seeing the panicked look on Ziva's face at being held by a stranger, Jenny came into view and calmed her down quickly. Introducing her husband as the blue eyed guy who was holding her and the pigtailed girl as her daughter. Turning to her husband, she explaned the reason behind Zivas meltdown. Taking a slightly subdued Ziva from her husband, and making sure she was listening, explained, "I know you're tired and hungry, and we're gonna fix that, but you may not yell at me and disobey when I tell you to do something. In our family any disobediance or being rude to an adult will lead to a spanking and/or time out, do you understand me?" Getting a small nod and quiet "yes ma'am" in understanding, Jenny smiled at their new charge and taking her hand and the hand of her daughter, told her husband, "Let's go eat."


End file.
